<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{podfic} the line I called the horizon by WolffyLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277662">{podfic} the line I called the horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna'>WolffyLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Relationships, Catholicism, Epilepsy, Feelings and opinions about destiny, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and Mordred seem close,” Lancelot comments to him, not disapprovingly.</p><p>Galahad weighs speech against silence for a moment and then says “He thinks we’re soulmates,” not looking at Lancelot’s face.</p><p>“And what do you think?” his father asks him, careful, careful.</p><p>“I don’t know what I think,” Galahad says, and means it.</p><p>-- </p><p>One of those soulmate AUs where you have two names: your soulmate, and your mortal enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galahad (Arthurian)/God (Christian Mythology), Galahad/Mordred (Arthurian)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>{podfic} the line I called the horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts">snowshus</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184953">the line i called the horizon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx">consumptive_sphinx</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this! I'll admit, I saw your request, saw 'podfic', and went "I bet I know a fic you would like podficced."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/146-e713eDx0am7at3zmL8OZkl0pbIdfu/view?usp=sharing"> Link to Google Drive downloading and streaming of non-anonymized version</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/10Yo67BUU38ANsRemiRuSi793s0gxHw2H/view?usp=sharing">Link to Google Drive downloading and streaming of the Anonymous version</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>